1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting an azimuthal angle of a heat source; in particular, to an infrared sensing apparatus and a method for detecting an azimuthal angle of a static heat source or a movable heat source.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional infrared sensing apparatus equipped with at least one infrared sensor is usually used to detect whether a heat source enters into the scanning area thereof or not. Specifically, the conventional infrared sensing apparatus cannot be used to detect whether the heat source remains in the scanning area or not, and the conventional infrared sensing apparatus cannot be used to detect an azimuthal angle of the heat source. Thus, how to use an infrared sensing apparatus to detect an azimuthal angle of a heat source is one of the objectives in this field.